Elsword: Chocolate Kisses
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Aisha and Elsword have a heated arguement in Junior High after a prank gone wrong, Elsword is devastated with what he's done to Aisha, he rushes to apologize, Hesistant, Aisha accepts his apology, but his aggressivness began birth to new feelings for him. It was 4 years ago... Lime Warning! (Strong Sexual Teasing) Part of the Blissful Desire Series.


**Miharu: Ohayou!**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Miharu: ...Hello?**

**Aisha: Another new story?**

**Miharu: This is just a one-shot.**

**Everyone else: OH! GOOD!**

**Miharu: Someone said that they like the sort of M-rated content that I made coming from Crossroads, so I decided, hey maybe I should maybe make a series out of this?**

**Chung: Series...?**

**Miharu: Yeah, thinking White Ecstasy, I like how it sounds.**

**Elsword: Maybe Dark, since you know, it's a lot of sexual content and stuff...**

**Miharu: That does sound good but Dark makes you think maybe like Evil or something...Right?**

**Elsword: Yeah you're right about that.**

**Aisha: How about Blissful Desire?**

**Miharu and Elsword: PERFECT!**

**Aisha: Well I guess I am pretty useful?**

**Miharu: pretty? Try SUPER USEFUL! You really are a Genius Aisha**

**Aisha: Eheheh. Well, -dusts off shoulder and puts on a smug smirk- I'm not called a genius for nothin' ya know?**

**Raven: You pumped her Ego...**

**Miharu: Yeah yeah! Anyways enjoy! Remember this is only a One-shot sorry peeps!**

* * *

**Elsword - 18 - Lord Knight**

**Aisha - 18 - Elemental Master**

**Ara - 18 - Sakra Devanam**

* * *

_**Chocolate Kisses...**_

* * *

_Elsword…That jerk! I can't believe how he treats me! Like I'm some sort of weak person! I'm fine all on my own! I don't need him! That little brat! I swear one day I'm gonna snap and I'm going to burn him til there aren't even ashes! That son of a bitch! He humiliated me in front of class…How…How could he. That bastard…How dare he do something like that? _

_I wept and wept, I pressed my forearm against one of the many lockers in the hallway, I had sprinted from the classroom, out of breath and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, tears brimmed my eyes as I sobbed from the incident that had happened. Tears began to flow from my eyes as hiccups and whimpers erupted from me. I was a complete mess; I couldn't believe I let myself be so broken down like this. _

"_AISHA!" I heard that punk's voice in the hallway, I turned around slowly holding my head down, not wanting him to see me in such a weakened state, I calmed down my hiccupping and sobbing for the time being, his steps slowed down and became less heavy as he neared me. I didn't say a word; I remained silent, waiting for something from him, an apology maybe? No, he wouldn't do that, I'm sure of it. I heard his heavy breathing from his sprinting, why had he been in such a rush to get here…_

"_Aisha I'm so sorry! I didn't…I didn't want to hurt you, It was a joke!" Elsword shouted trying to defend him self, I wasn't having it, I wasn't taking some petty excuse as this being a joke, for him to humiliate me like that in front of everyone, I grinded on my teeth, clenching my jaw to the point it hurt, I clenched, and unclenched my fists and it didn't go unnoticed by him. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Elsword winced, I raised my hand showing him the anger, the rage in my eyes, his expression became filled with shock, he looked at my cheeks, stained with tears, his eyes softened at the sight of my face, my eyes were slightly red from crying, and my purple irises brimmed slightly with a murderous red by how angry I was._

"_Don't get mad…Aisha…I'm sorry, seriously I am." I shook my head not believing a word, though I stared into his eyes seeing pure honesty in them, where had that came from? I ignored the thought briefly and I gripped my hair out of frustration, strands coming out of place and my head beginning to throb from the stress of the situation. _

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME NOT TO GET MAD!" I shouted, almost shrieking, my voice cracked under pressure and the tears began to fall, I couldn't help it, the anger was just too much, I wasn't going to let myself cry, at least only for a haste time. I raised my hand up and smacked Elsword hard across the face, his head snapped and his body turned and he crashed against the locker from the force. He held his head down, his hair covering his face, a small grin appearing on his features and a slight chuckle. _

"_I deserved that…" He mumbled quietly, only for me to hear. I got angry again, he deserved it? He deserved much more than that! I could see that his was slightly disoriented from the crash against the locker. His head had banged on there with a loud crack. I stared at him with no mercy, I wanted to kick him down to the ground and beat him until nothing was left. I wanted nothing but to just cause him pain, just hurt him. I raised my hand again to slap him; I put all of my strength into this one. He caught me by the wrist and slowly looked up at me with one eye. It seemed cold and serious, his expression was scaring me and all that anger was soon turned into pure fear, "I didn't deserve that one though." I struggled against his strong grip, even though he had head damage from my last strike. He stood up right and stared into me with intent. _

"_Let go of me you prick!" I shouted and used my other hand to slap him, but nevertheless he caught me by the wrist again, his dodging and evading completely on alert and precise…He quickly turned me and slammed me into the locker and my back made a sickening crack and I felt a jolt of pain shoot up my spine, going up and down. I struggled, squirming and fearing what he would do now, I let tears fall and I shook, trembling and shaking with fear and anger. I soon calmed down my movements seeing that he wouldn't let up, I turned to him, still seeing that he was staring at me. _

"_Elsword…why…just…why?" He shook his head, not meeting my eyes and let out a pitiful chuckle, one that sounded that he was ashamed of his self, that he hated what he did, "I'm sorry." He stared into my eyes once more, shining with nothing but sincerity and honesty. My eyes widened at the sight, he usually was a brat, picking on me in class just trying to make me angry, yet when he saw my crying face once, he showed this sincerity, what was so different now? My heart swelled and clenched at this, feeling nothing but a suffocating pain from the moment. _

"_I mean it…Aisha…I'm sorry." He pulled me close in a swift movement into a tight hug, filling me with nothing but warmth, it was reassuring and comforting, I could feel his emotions in the hug, sensing that he was truly sorry. That he didn't mean it and it was all just a stupid mistake. "…." I didn't say a word, I just slowly, and cautiously hugged him back, silently accepting his apology. That's when it started…_

_**That was 4 years ago….**_

"Aisha! Earth to Aisha!" Ara waved her hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my trance and blinked, turning towards her direction with a questioning gaze, she let out a small pout and crossed her arms, her long hair swaying slightly with her movements. She sighed irritably and then gave me a knowing smirk with that almost permanent faint blush on her cheeks.

"Aisha you're drooling, just what were you thinking about?" Ara said slyly, she leaned forward on her desk, setting her elbow down and resting her head in her palm, giving me a lowered gaze waiting for my response, I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully, I honestly couldn't remember. I wiped the drool from my mouth and gave out a weird giggle as my cheeks flushed, a flash of red went through my mind and I instantly remembered my previous thoughts, Ara raised an eyebrow coyly, knowing what I was thinking about but wanting to hear it for herself.

"Oh you know, a certain red-headed boy." I said slowly, I flushed at the thought of him, Elsword…his name was so important to me, he was so exotic and different, I had fallen head over heels for him before I knew it and I was completely open about it too. It began freaking him out but I could care less. I was strong-willed, I wasn't going to hide and be shy about my feelings, I knew I loved him, how much I desired him, and my Best friend Ara would always tease me about and how laugh at how he would always try to brush me off.

"Oh I know~! I find it so weird; most guys would jump at a chance like this! He's so different!" I nodded agreeing, he was different that was for sure, I remembered…back in Junior high, that incident that happened, that embarrassed me so badly I ran out crying, he told me he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, that look in his eyes is what captured me, I thought he was a jerk but he had a hidden part, and I fell in love with that part of him, over the years, it just grew stronger, I began loving every bit of his being. I couldn't stop my emotions from running wild anymore and I had to be frontal.

"It's getting worse as the days go on…I have to do something." I leaned back in my chair and I looked out the window, staring at the clear evening sky, Ms. Stella was closing up for the end of the day and we really were just waiting til the bell rang. An idea flashed through my mind, I needed to get Elsword, and soon, because this soon was going to turn into a sick, and almost lethal obsession. I smacked my fist into my hand and sat up right, Ara turned to me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to say something.

"Came up with an idea?" Ara said with a sly voice, I only could give a surly smirk. I got up from my seat with motivation and gave a determined pose with a fierce look in my eyes. "Yes I have, this will go successfully! I know it will!" The bang rung as I said my final words and me and Ara waved each other off, being the weekend we were sort of in a hurry to head home, so we rushed to our lockers, on my way to my locker I spotted Elsword going into his putting his bags and books in and collecting his jacket. I opened my locker, which was conveniently next to his.

"Hey…Els…" I spoke once I gained the courage to; he looked from his locker door raising an eyebrow at me. "Hmmmm?" He spoke curiously and amusingly, making me giggle lightly, once I simmered down I looked at him with a small smile, trying to keep the surly smirk that was threatening to show on my features. He waited for my question and I just smiled softly.

"How about coming over my house for the weekend…? Just hang out together; we have a 3 day weekend, no homework. I can cook and everything as well." Elsword blinked at me but his face lit up like a Christmas tree a few seconds later, I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing at this sudden change of expression. "YOU CAN COOK! HELL YEAH I'LL COME OVER!" He jumped and slammed his locker putting the lock on it frantically and bounced on his toes. "I'll be over by 7 o' clock okay! Is that alright?" I nodded quickly and he just smiled widely, that infamous grin he had that was always mood lifting and sometimes, if I should say sexy as well.

I did a fist pump as I put my bag in my locker and closed it with one hand, spinning on my heel and clapping at my accomplishment, I had already gotten Elsword to come over my place, my place that had no parents and it would be us all alone, I grinned and I couldn't help but let out a goofy giggle and squeal like a stupid girl at the thought. My mind wandered to sexual events that could happen between the two of us and I was eager to get home, I ran downstairs and threw on my jacket, just in time to shield myself from the chill wind that blew through the school parking lot, I made way to my car and hopped in, I ran thoughts through my mind, I had food at my house…but what about desserts. _I'm the dessert…Wait… _THAT'S IT!

I snapped my fingers and started my car engine I drove to the cosmetic store, I smiled widely at the idea I had in mind, I rushed into the store once I arrived and bought a few lipstick case holders. Once I purchased them I rushed home and began looking through my cabinets and refrigerator for the proper ingredients. Once gathered I set them on the table and put on a apron, getting the meats and other spices out for dinner as well, it was currently only 3 o' clock, I had 4 hours until Elsword came here, knowing him he may be a few minutes late, but that wouldn't really matter. I just needed to get this done. "Okay Aisha, GET TO WORK!"

**6:50 pm**

I cleaned up the remainder of the mess and set up the living room table for dinner, knowing Elsword was probably the person who would want to watch TV while he ate. I smiled at that thought; he probably was a messy eater, how cute. I brushed off my outfit incase any dust had gotten on it. I smiled at the sight of my cozy apartment, dinner was ready and I just needed to wait for Elsword to come here in the next…10 minutes.

I went with a blouse with a diagonal slack and hanged loosely on my shoulders. I let my hair fall loosely down, freshened up with strawberry shampoo, and ivory mountain mist scented soap, a short ruffled skirt adorned with black and dark purple layers; I wore black heels with straps around the ankles. My sleeves hanging loosely on my arms, I checked my hair once more in the wall mirror and smiled seeing it was just fine, I was over-reacting to this but I couldn't help my inner girl coming out for him. I sat down on the couch with a thud and turned on the TV flipping through the channels, looking for something decent to watch, I settled with the news and just listened to the reports. I picked up one of the lipstick case holders I had worked on earlier, taking off the top and twisting the knob, sweet milk chocolate raised up in the shape that lipstick held. I smirked, I could use this.

**DING DONG!**

I placed the lipstick in my pocket and got up from m sprawled out position on the couch, I stood up dusting off my clothes and straightening them out, I walked towards the door looking through the peephole, just making sure for it to be Elsword. Once I saw him I opened the door and gave him a warming and welcoming smile, he gave me that grin and I had to hide the blush that tried to force it's self on my cheeks. I stepped aside allowing him inside, he walked in carrying a bag with his clothes and he set it down next to the couch.

I walked into the kitchen preparing plates, large ribs, greens and macaroni for the each of us, I set it down in front of Elsword, who had gotten comfortable on the couch, I put a knife and fork on the plate and he instantly sat up, taking a whiff of the scent from the plate. He grinned widely and began digging in, I giggled at the sight and went around the couch to sit down in begin eating. We mostly ate in silence which was kind of awkward, I turned towards Elsword, seeing a lot of the barbeque sauce splattered against his cheeks, I shook my head and grabbed some of the napkins off the table, wiping the sauce off of his face.

"Elsword you're so messy…" He chuckled and looked at me with curious eyes, and then he smirked and just smiled in a surly way. "You do too." Elsword leaned forward and I began blushing badly from the closeness, he came close and licked my cheek, taking off the barbeque sauce with one lick, my face was most likely beet red. Elsword laughed and patted my cheek. "ELSWORD WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" He just laughed and clutched his stomach; I couldn't help but crack a grin He was always like that, bringing life into the room. "Oh you know you liked it~" He taunted with a roll of his tongue and sat back. I blushed harder but I laughed nevertheless.

A Few hours passed with us just talking about subjects I don't even know how we got on our how it changed, we just switched so rapidly and kept talking and laughing. Somehow though, we had scooted closer to each other and I felt tempted to rest my head on his shoulder, we were staring at a movie that was playing on TV. "Hey Aisha," Elsword bumped me playfully and I let out a small giggle, I looked at him and stared into his intense red eyes. "Hmmmm?" He gave me that charming smile and I blushed at the sight. "You're an amazing cook, best dinner I had." I turned away covering my face to keep myself squealing like a girl, he loved dinner, he absolutely loved it. "T-thanks Els…" I said quietly then I smirked, I couldn't get shy. I need to get aggressive.

"Elsword…How do you think about sweets?" Elsword turned to me raising a eyebrow, he looked up with a thoughtful look and sighed, "Being honest, I've never had any." My eyes widened and I reached behind my back for the Milk Chocolate lipstick. I couldn't believe that he hadn't had any sweets before; this was going to be interesting. "Well, I've prepared some…" I pulled out the Chocolate lipstick and he stared at me with confusion, I took off the top and rolled it up, I rubbed it against my lips gracefully as he watched with interest. Once I was finished, I set it down on the table.

"On…you're…lips?" I nodded and his face flushed and I couldn't help the smirk that came up. "Yes, don't worry, it's just sweets…" He nodded and his nose crunched up then a look of satisfaction showed on his features, I smiled at the look. "It smells so good…" He leaned forward sticking his tongue out, he licked my lips and couldn't help the shiver that went down my body at the touch, Elsword came closer and the licks turned into kisses that were deep, the flavor getting mixed in, he pulled away breathing heavily. "It's good…" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm surprised you've never had any," He shrugged and I picked up the lipstick again knowing he wanted more, "Hey Aisha, sit on my lap." I turned to him with a confused look. "I want to put it on you, plus it must've been uncomfortable the way you were before." I only nodded dumbly, I climbed onto his lap softly, facing towards him, and he grabbed the lipstick and cautiously began putting it on my lips. He made sure he doused my lips well with it wanting the full flavor of it. Once he was done, he set it down gently on the glass table and started back kissing me again, very aggressively trying to get all of the chocolate off. I moaned quietly against his lips, my hips began bucking against his and jerking, Elsword began suckling the bottom of my lip and I pulled away trying to catch my breath, but Elsword only grabbed me firmly and pulled me back and started again, I let out a squeak in surprise at his new shown side.

As I was fighting to keep my breath Elsword still kept on with his movements and even when the chocolate had nevertheless had been sucked away he kept at it, as if he couldn't control his self anymore, Elsword then pushed his tongue into my mouth and I let out a loud moan at the sudden feeling, it had sent waves of pleasure through my body creating a whole new level of ecstasy. Elsword gripped onto my sides holding me tightly, his hands roaming and exploring the curves of me, his hands found its way to my small breasts and he began to slowly fondle them. I jumped back in surprise at how fast he was moving did all boys get like this or was it just him?

"Els…Els…slow down…" I panted, my chest heaving trying to find air to circulate into my lungs, Elsword stared at me with a lowered, lust filled gaze, I hope it wasn't the chocolate that did it to him, or he probably just had gotten really into it and couldn't stop.

"S-sorry…" Elsword looked to the side shamefully and his hand slowly fell, he made a sound of surprise and turned his gaze to where his hands had previously been, he looked up at me with confused eyes. "Had I…been groping your breasts?" I blushed badly, but I nodded, his eyes widened and he turned away embarrassed. He rubbed his head shamefully, I don't think he had realized but his other hand was on my butt and it was feeling really good…he's really warm.

"I lost control of myself. It was just so good…" He said nervously, a small pout appearing on his features, I could only laugh at that, it was honestly pretty adorable on him, I poked his nose and he turned to me with confused eyes, I gave him a soft smile, "It's okay, it's your first time having sweets so you might get a little carried away. It's normal." He only nodded nervously and he looked at the lipstick with focused eyes, I only waited on his lap, I had to stop myself from shivering as his hand moved on my butt as he leaned down to pick up the lipstick again.

"Stick your tongue out." He commanded with serious eyes, I blinked at him confused by the aggressive order. "Eh?" I let out in a curious, shocked tone. He only smiled slightly; his lips seemed as if they were going to twitch into a smirk any time though. "I'm gonna put some on your tongue." I only nodded nervously and did as told. He doused the tip of my tongue well with the chocolate and I had to stop myself from licking the chocolate right up, it was seriously delicious. He set the case on the table again and dived right in for my tongue and began sucking on it, my eyes widened comically at the feeling, I had never felt this before. I struggled against him since the feeling was making me weak in the legs. He continued with this action until practically all of it was gone, my whole entire body felt numb. He put his tongue into my mouth once again and kissed me deeply and hungrily, I responded the same way. Though he had more strength than I could even come close to. He leaned forward against me, and I had to sit up right so he didn't knock me on to the floor.

I could barely use my body to respond to the actions I wanted, it was as if it had a separate mind that wanted nothing but the sexual desires running rampant in my body. Elsword's hands soon found their way back to my breasts and he began fondling them, soon, his hands reached behind my back feeling the upper half. I only pressed myself closer to him just wanting him only, slowly he moved one hand down under my shirt, his hand really warm and welcoming, it wandered up to the clasp of my bra, with one hand skillfully in one movement, he snapped the clasp a loose and yanked the bra off of me. I gasped in shock, how the hell did he learn how to do that?

I didn't question it, his hands wandered to my front feeling my breasts that were now only covered by the thin blouse I wore. He massaged them and I mewled at the feeling, it was absolutely amazing, I never knew how sensitive they could feel if someone else was doing it…He soon began pinching my now hard nipples, He smirked against my lips when he realized how hard they were. I panted through the little breaks of air I got, Elsword was completely dominating me, and it only turned me on more how he got control of me so easily. He was reckless and aggressive.

Elsword pulled me away and slammed me into the couch, the springs causing a slight bounce and I looked up at him with wide eyes, he smirked down at me and I could tell I was as beet as a tomato from the sight. "At first I was in it for the chocolate but I can't control myself now…I want you." His gaze lowered and he searched my body, my wrists pinned above my head there wasn't really much I could do but squirm slightly, he grabbed the hem of my shirt and lifted it up with one swift movement, my bare skin exposed to him to look. He stared at my upper-half with a lust-filled gaze and I felt my heart race to a inhumane rate.

"Don't look at me like that!" He just smirked again and leaned down, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and suckling it teasing causing me to yell in pleasure at the torturous pleasure. His nipped at it with his teeth causing a jolt shooting through my body that caused me to arch my back and yell his name. "ELSWORD!" He pulled away and smiled down at me, he brought his hand up my skirt and I jumped at the foreign feeling. He tugged on the hem of my panties, slowly pulling them down, I allowed him to do it, raising my legs so he could pull them off all the way.

"Elsword…" I panted his name and he looked at me with a soft gaze and I could only smile at his look. He leaned closer to my face as he aimed his fingers at my entrance, He kissed me as he slid one finger inside of me, feeling around and adjusting to my tightness. I moaned at the feeling, he began thrusting in slightly, he had it a spot that made me scream out his name is ecstasy and he figured he would keep hitting that same spot, filling me with a blank mind with nothing but him there, giving me his full being. He quieted me silently with chaste kisses on the lips and I kissed back hungrily.

**Knock Knock…**

…._You have got to be kidding me…_

Elsword got up with a growl and walked to the door, his legs staggering and not cooperating with him since I had remained on his lap for so long, He opened the door and I made sure to hide behind the couch, most of my clothing had been removed and I would rather die then let anyone else see me in this state. I peeked around the corner Elsword's body blocking the view of the person at the door from my sight.

"What is it?" Elsword tried to speak in a polite manner, but his irritation carried over and it didn't go unnoticed by me, I'm pretty sure the other person at the door was a bit scared now by his tone of voice.

"…I wanted to ask Aisha-san for some notes to study with…apparently she's not here…" A quiet voice spoke from the doorway, it was one of the students from our class, a lot of the kids don't take notes, and I had a funny suspicion that this wasn't just a coincidence and that it was intentional, but that was just my instincts and anger getting control over my mind.

"Aisha went out for the weekend, she asked me to watch a pet for her. I was getting ready to sleep, now if you would excuse me." Elsword shut the door closed, almost with a loud slam, I'm pretty sure that wasn't intentional, he wouldn't be that rude, but he had so much strength that in his angered state it was probably impossible for him to close it calmly.

I came from around the couch and saw Elsword had plopped down with a thud, I walked over to face him, but a surprise was waited for me when I saw his face.

_He was asleep…_

_**GOD DAMN IT!**_

* * *

**Elsword: -walks into a closet-**

**Raven: I think he's gonna snap...**

**Elsword: -reckless yelling and banging is heard from inside-**

**Chung: Yeah, talk about a- **

**Miharu: -covers Chung's mouth- HUSH BOY!**

**Chung:...-nod-**

**Aisha: Wow I really was head over heels for him**

**Ara: I'm that good influential and crazy friend aren't I?**

**Everyone else: Yep...**

**Ara: Well then**

**Miharu: There you have it! One story for the series done!**

**Aisha and Elsword: Ahhhh~**

**Rena: Ooooh Look at you two, like a married couple!**

**Aisha and Elsword: DAMATTE KUDASAI! **

**Rena: -sweatdrop- Well then...**

**Miharu: If you guys want anymore one-shots for the series let me know. Just a Warning, Eve x Raven and Rena x Raven is really hard for me to do =.= **

**Everyone: Ja ne~! **


End file.
